pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Prodigy
Origin Evelyn Ramirez, known to her friends as “Eva”, was the neglected 15-year old child of her small family. She had three older brothers, all of whom had moved out by the time she was seven. Her parents were frustrated with being saddled with a pretty girl who would draw the attention of the neighborhood boys. They cut off her long hair and began dressing her in older-style clothes. Isolated by her parents and their actions, she drifted into melancholy. Nevertheless, she remained optimistic and refused to be bitter about her life. One of the few joys she had was journeying through the abandoned subways. Her sojourns there helped to distract her from her problems by engaging her imaginative side. One day, she was going down one of her favorite routes when she noticed a passage of natural stone, like a cave entrance. She had never seen it before. She paused for a moment, pushed forward by curiosity but repelled by fear. She took a deep breath and entered the cave-passage. The air in the passage was comfortably cool. The green stone that the path bore through seemed to be covered in slight dew. After a little while, the green stone gave way to blue, and finally, bluish-gray rock. She seemed to enter a vast vaulted chamber, full of columns and arches resembling pictures of Egyptian architecture that she had once seen. In the center of the chamber stood a four-foot high pillar. On top of it rested a strange object; A black, gem-like polyhedron with brilliant white light emanating from the edge of each face. She reached out to touch it…But stopped when a voice rang out from behind her. * “Beautiful, isn’t it?” She turned and saw a white-robed figure, his hands hidden, his face obscured by shadow. * “Who are you?” She asked. * “My name does not matter.” * “What…What is this place?” The figure began walking toward her, then turned to the side, walking until he was on the other side of the shimmering artifact. * “This is The Heart of Chaos. Eons ago, mighty beings here sealed an ancient and alien god of chaos and madness…” The figure intoned. * “Tell me, why have you come here?” He asked. * “I…I was curious.” * “This place is on a forlorn path. You did not come looking for this place…I think you are running from something…Or perhaps someone.” She looked aside for a moment as she wondered what to answer. She told the figure about her life, her hopes, her dreams. * “Tell me, child…What is it that you most want?” He questioned. * “I…I want to help the people who need helping.” * “Indeed?” A tone of surprise seemed to manifest in the figure’s voice. * “Yes.” * “I can give you that power…If you’re willing to trust me.” * “I don’t even know your name…” * “I have been called by many names, child. But the one dearest to me is…Nyarlathotep.” * “Nice to meet you…Nyarlathotep…” * “Do you accept my proposition? Do you wish to receive the power to help others?” * “…Yes.” * “Then place your hands on The Radiant Icosahedron….” He said, gesturing to the artifact, “And say my name.” She placed her hands on the Icosahedron. She closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths. Then, she whispered one word. * “Nyarlathotep.” With a flash of brilliant white light, Captain Prodigy was born. Powers and Abilities By saying “Nyarlathotep.” , Eva can access the energies of The Radiant Icosahedron, transforming into Captain Prodigy. As Captain Prodigy, Eva possesses super-strength, super-speed, flight, the ability to see in total darkness, invulnerability, and immunity to heat, disease, suffocation, and poison. Notes Captain Prodigy is an "Open-Source Character" and may be used by anyone. The only rule about using her is that your work must have this notation: "Captain Prodigy, The Radiant Icosahedron, and The Heart of Chaos were created by Michael P. and are available for use by anyone, with only one condition: This paragraph must be included in any publication involving Captain Prodigy, The Radiant Icosahedron, and The Heart of Chaos , in order that others may use these properties as they wish." While her adventures, as well as her various artistic interpretations, are under copyright to their respective creators, the character and idea are free for anyone and everyone to use. Category:Heroes Category:Michael P. aka Yzz-Creator Category:2010 Debuts Category:Female Characters Category:Speedster Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters that require creator credit Category:Webcomic Characters